untitled
by msgirl
Summary: marybert not sure what to call it
1. Chapter 1

Mary looked back down from her cloud and saw her dear old friend Bert chimney sweep/match maker. It been a while since she had been called to look after children and bring chaotic families together. She would watch him from above each day and sometimes he would look up smile and wave she in return would smile a small smile and give a little wave back.

She remembered her last time with him, when she took Jane and Michael to the park and saw him doing one of his famous side road drawings. From the moment they met it was as if they were meant to be. Mary remembered their jolly holiday together even Jane and Michael could see something between them even though they never said anything. All in thought she never realised that she was staring down at him and felt something that she had never felt or never allowed herself to feel. She saw him packing away and decided to go down and see him.

She landed down practically perfect. The wind was blowing ever so slightly; there in the distance she could see him. He turned around and never expected to see her not saying a word they walked towards each other.

"Hello Mary I never expected to see you so soon?" Said an enthusiastic Bert.

"Hello Bert…. I know I just left but I thought I'd come back and see you after our jolly holiday". She smiled they both remembered what they both sang and Mary especially remembered when he sang It a jolly holiday with Mary no wonder that its Mary that we love.

"Mary remember when I sang it's a jolly holiday with you I meant it I I well what I'm trying to say is I love you"

Mary started to cry _but practically perfect people should never cry _she thought instead she choked out " I love you too". Bert wasn't sure if he heard correctly till she stood on her toes and kissed him then he was sure. Both stood there the world letting them have their moment together till they pulled apart. "Mary will you marry me?"

"Yes" they pulled together for one lasted kiss before they spent the rest of their live together as husband and wife.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – life together.

Mary and Bert began to settle in their new life together but she still had the profession of nanny. She would try to not go to her job but, Bert would always encourage her to go and that he was sure. She would never allow sentiment to muddle her thinking every time she left a child but, some tears would roll down her face as she tried so hard not to.

Bert was still the chimney sweep everyone adores that was the profession he loved but not as much as he loved Mary he loved her with all his heart and vowed her would never stop loving her. They would venture onto the rooftops and sit and look at the stars together under the moonlight when no one could reach them. They would also look at the sight on beautiful London under the stars. They way the sky would start off dark and drift off into a light blue they were happy.

Mary was making her way to Mrs Cory's for some ginger bread when she didn't feel too good. "Hello my dear Mary, how are you?"

"Fine Mrs and your good self?"

"I can't complain you don't look so good my dear are you sure your ok?"

The truth was Mary was ok she felt sick. "Actually now that you mention it I do feel rather unwell"

"Well here's some ginger bread I hope you feel better my girl"

"Thank you"

Mary smiled and graciously walked out of Mrs Cory's shop ginger bread tucked under one arm.

Mary walked through the door and saw Bert and she smiled he returned that smile until she began to feel that unwell feeling again. Bert rose to his feet and rushed to her and pull her into a hug and hoping to stable her balance he lead her over to the sofa and placed her on it. She leaned on his shoulder wishing she would stop feeling so unwell she thought practically perfect people could never feel so unwell it was only morning. She leaned on his shoulder he put his arm around her eyes began to grow heavy and she fell into a blissful sleep. When Bert had realised this he pick her up and placed her onto the bed and covered her over with a blanket. He took on last look at her before he went of to work.

A few hours later she began to stir and wake up and realised that Bert had gone, gone to work. She decided to go to the doctors and find out what was wrong with her.

"Well Ms Poppins everything fine you seem healthy for a pregnant woman" said the doctor cheerfully.

Mary looked at him waiting for the thought of her being a mother and Bert being the father.

"Thank doctor" replied Mary with that Mary made her way home in the mine time she had to think of a way to tell Bert when they were both home at dinner would be best she thought.

_Tbc please review and tell me if I should write more or not or what you think please._


End file.
